McKinley's new high school badboy
by Gleek1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson, High school badboy starts McKingley and is enchanted by Kurt Hummel, Queen of sassy comebacks and proud owner of the bitch glare! rated M just to be safe
1. The first meeting

Badboy! Blaine.

Chapter one – the first meeting

It was Blaine Andersons' first day at McKinley. He planned on making an impression, just not a good one. He never stuck around in schools always being forced to transfer for unsatisfactory behaviour; punching people, back chatting teachers and basically for being himself. This school was going to be no different; he planned on being out of here by the end of the week. He knew what to expect and he'd expect to see couples making out by the lockers, football players roaming the halls and cheerleaders following swiftly behind them but one thing he didn't know he'd see was one fine piece of ass. Now there was something that could keep him in school.

After watching him walk through the front doors of McKinley he decided it was time to use his bad attitude to 'Get some' and with this thought followed him up the front steps.

"Hey sexy" Blaine called out. The boy just ignored him and carried on walking. Blaine followed him down the hallway hoping he'd catch up with him.

A couple of minutes later the boy with the perfect hair and wicked fashion sense (although nothing compared to Blaine's leather jacket and dark grey jeans) slowed down as he approached what Blaine assumed was his locker. This was Blaine's chance to win this guy over. It was obvious he was gay by the way he walked (not that Blaine usually stereotyped people) and the way he cared about his appearance even though it was just high school. This was one boy he wasn't going to let slip away.

"You got one fine ass there" Blaine said leaning back onto the lockers. However the other boy decided to mind his own business. "Hey, I'm talking to you" Blaine persisted.

"Yeah, I heard you. I just chose to ignore you"

"Well that is not very nice of you"

"Yeah, well everything about you isn't nice"

"Oh baby, don't talk like that you don't know me"

"Well I know you're type and I know where this is leading. I refuse to be one more notch on your bed post, that's not how I do things"

"Shish calm down, sexy boy has some sass I like it, so how do you do things"

"Just leave me alone" and with these words the boy left un-named moved swiftly down the corridor.

Blaine, left frustrated, decided he'd stick around here for a while. Well, at least until he'd left his mark on that boy. Blaine, with a smirk spreading across his face started to make a plan. Just then the bell rang and he made it to his first lesson.

According to his timetable he had French with Miss Lismer in room 203. How did he get there he didn't even know where he was and the corridors were already empty. Great!


	2. The French class

Chapter 2 – The French Class

Miss Lismer stood at the front of the class going on about past tense but all the blue eyed boy could think about was the bad boy in the hall way.

How dare he think I, Kurt Hummel would be interested in someone like him. I have a reputation that I need to live up to and that boy would only shred it to pieces. Why am I even thinking about him? His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door flew open revealing a familiar face. "You're late. What's your name?" Miss Lismer called from the front of class.

"It's Blaine, Blaine Anderson"

Hmmm. Blaine Anderson the scruffy bad boy in the hall now has a name. Now I know who to avoid. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted again when Blaine sat at the desk next to him.

"Hey sweet cheeks, fancy seeing you again" Blaine practically growled earning him a scoff from Kurt. "Aw baby's giving me the silent treatment. What've I done wrong babe?"

"I'll never be your babe"

"Don't doubt yourself you can be my baby anytime"

"Just shut up before you get me in trouble"

"Someone thinks about themselves more than others"

An angry voice interrupted their conversation from the front of the class "Hummel, Anderson detention after school"

"But..."

"No buts Mr. Hummel 1 hour after school tomorrow"

Feeling defeated Kurt slumped back in his chair. Blaine just laughed quietly to himself.

"You think this is funny, this you're fault" Kurt said raising his voice a little but not enough to gain any unwanted attention.

"Moi?" Blaine asked sounding innocent maybe even a slight pout played about his lips.

"Blaine Anderson, high school clichéd bad boy is that a pout?"

"What can I say; you bring out my soft side baby"

"Stop with the baby, my name is Kurt use it!"

"Sure Kurt. Whatever you say, baby"

"Anderson, Hummel 2 hours" Miss Lismer shouted from the front of the class once again.

Shortly after, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Thank God.

Blaine was the first to leave the room shortly followed by Kurt. Blaine felt someone grab his forearm and spun 'round on his heels coming face to face with Kurt.

"Oh baby, I like the hands on approach" Blaine said smugly.

"Just drop the attitude and listen for once"

Blaine hushed.

"I'm sick and tired of the way you talk to me and now because of you I have to sit through 2 hours of detention. My first detention. With You"

"It's okay, detention is a great experience and you can sit next to me if you like. I'll even hold your hand if you get scared"

"Grow up" Kurt, pushing past Blaine, hurried of to his next lesson. Blaine just stood there with a small smirk placed on his lips.

...

The rest of the day was a breeze for Kurt but only because he didn't have to look at Blaine. As he approached his locker for the last time that day he was greeted by his worst nightmare. Not the bullies, the jocks or the wanna be cheerleaders, no. Worse than that Blaine, the boy he couldn't stand and yet the only one he couldn't stop thinking about. What was this boy doing to his brain?

"Hey babe, couldn't stand to stay away from huh?" Obviously this was Blaine talking.

"Actually this is my locker and yours is about 20 feet that way" Kurt said pointing down the hall. "So, either you've already got lost or you want something"

"Well, the only thing I want is you"

At this Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, out of everything you could have you only want me?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately for me you're the only thing I can't have" Blaine sunk against the lockers. He actually seemed genuine but Kurt wouldn't fall for any hidden tricks he might be playing. Kurt carried on and opened his locker; removed everything he needed for that nights' homework and turned to leave. Surprisingly, Blaine didn't try to keep Kurt talking. However, Kurt thought nothing of this and carried on walking. The one thing on his mind was how he was supposed to tell his father about the new detention Kurt had received earlier that day.


	3. The detention

Chapter 3 – The detention

Ok, so explaining the detention hadn't gone as well as Kurt had hoped for and he had landed himself 1 week of being grounded. GREAT! The only thing he hated more than detention was detention with Blaine Anderson.

Periods 1 + 2 went fine however period 3 was French with one high school Bad boy. As he entered the classroom he couldn't see Blaine anywhere. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was kind of disappointed. He took a seat at the back of the class and tried to concentrate on his work but all he could think about was where was Blaine? And as if his mind could be read the classroom door was nearly swung of its hinges when the aforesaid entered the room.

"Anderson, you're late" Miss Lismer reminded him that period 3 starts promptly at 11.

Blaine just shrugged it off and took his usual seat next to Kurt. "Did you miss me, babe"

It took a while for Kurt to realise Blaine was talking as he was still daydreaming.

"Sorry?" Kurt replied trying to see if Blaine would repeat the question.

"I'll take that as a yes as you were obviously daydreaming about me"

"I was not"

"But seeing as though you're so quick to defend yourself it's actually the same as saying, Yes Blaine I was daydreaming about all the naughty things we could do together if it wasn't for this stupid detention we have later" Kurt gave Blaine a look that suggested 'really, bitch'

"Grow up Anderson and take your mind out of the gutter. We'll never to naughty things together unless it's talking in class when we're supposed to be listening to the teacher like last time"

"Oh baby, you crushed my heart along with my dreams of being you're boy toy"

"Shut up, before we both get in trouble"

Blaine just sat back with a smirk permanently plastered on his face Kurt on the other hand looked as if he was just about ready to attack somebody, that somebody being Blaine.

...

Period 3 had been the longest hour of Kurt's life however it was now lunch time and he could relax with his friends from Glee club. They'd been talking about their songs for sectionals when they were interrupted by a character Glee club hadn't seen before. Blaine Anderson wearing his signature leather jacket took it upon himself to sit opposite Kurt and joined in with their conversation.

"Hey, what you guys talking 'bout?"

"Glee club, not like you'd be interested." Kurt answered glaring at Blaine across the table.

"I can sing very well actually" Blaine responded with smug grin on his face.

"I highly doubt you will ever be as good as me" Rachel butted in being cocky.

"Wanna put that to the test"

"Sure, Glee Club Thursday don't be late" Blaine stood to leave.

"The names Blaine by the way, see ya in detention babe!" sending a quick wink in Kurt's direction and swiftly moved out of the cafeteria. The rest of the glee club turned to stare at Kurt but no-one said anything.

"Yes, I have a detention, no big deal!" With this Kurt left the cafeteria not wanting to explain how awkward that first French class with Blaine had been.

...

So, 3 o'clock rolled around almost too quickly and as that final bell rang signalling school ending Kurt wished he didn't have to face detention, or Blaine.

As he entered the room where detention was being held he didn't fail to notice that Blaine hadn't turned up. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, but he felt his heart sink as he took a seat at the back of the room. It was only him in the room along with Miss Lismer, obviously.

About 30 minutes into the detention the classroom door flew back against the wall causing Kurt to look up from his work. He sighed at the look before him. Blaine Anderson, good he looked amazing, he was wearing skin-tight jeans, a white tee-shirt and his signature Black leather jacket. The same outfit he wore earlier in the cafeteria.

Blaine shrugged off the fact that Miss Lismer was angry with him for being late and just slipped into a seat next to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but take a sharp breathe as Blaine's leg touched his ever so slightly. Blaine having noticed this couldn't help but comment.

"Do I make you nervous babe?" Blaine asked all too cockily.

"O-of course not" Kurt mentally cursed at himself for stuttering. Blaine noticed this to and like previously he had to comment.

"If that's so why did you just stutter?"

Kurt moved as far away from Blaine as he could which was only a few centimetres after saying "God, Anderson what is with all the questions?"

"Calm down, I'm just trying to make detention fun for you"

"Well, I'm still bored so it's not working Anderson"

"Oh, babe I haven't got to the fun part yet, because the teacher is still in the room" Blaine smirked and tried to cover up laughing when he saw Kurt's shocked expression.

As if overhearing their whispered conversation the teacher gave Blaine exactly what he waned some REAL alone time with Kurt.

"Boys, I'll be five minutes max, don' get into trouble!"

And with that she left the classroom. Before Kurt could say anything his lips were being attacked by Blaine's. Kurt's reflexes kicked in at that moment and he jumped out of his chair.

"What the hell Blaine" Was all he could say.

Blaine slowly stood up as well moving slowly until he had Kurt backed up against the classroom wall.

"Look, I think you're hot and you think I'm hot so what's the big deal"

"Wait, what do you mean I think you're hot? I don't..."

"Oh please, don't think I don't see the way you look at me" By know Blaine's body is pressed against Kurt's ever so slightly.

Before Kurt could respond Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's. Without realising what he's doing Kurt kisses back and even whimpers when Blaine pulls away.

"Told you, you want me"

"Shut up!" And with that the teacher enters the room and both boys swiftly return to their seats.

...

When the clock reads 5 the two boys are dismissed from detention immediately.

Kurt leaves the room and heads of down to his locker, surprised and disappointed that Blaine didn't follow him. Shutting his locker he walks out of McKinley, tomorrow was going to be fun!


	4. Disappointment

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I thought I'd update this today. Call it an Easter Present!

Chapter 4 - Disappointment

So, today was Wednesday and after yesterday Kurt couldn't wait until it was Friday. What Kurt really didn't want to face today was Blaine after yesterday's detention he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands, lips etc. to himself. After all Blaine was hot. Kurt had finally admitted to himself that he wanted Blaine but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit it out loud. One reason being he was sure that Blaine would drop him as soon as he'd left his mark on him. All these bad ideas and thoughts were completely removed from his heads when he saw Blaine waiting by his locker looking sexier than ever, he was wearing the tightest skinny jeans on the planet and a simple white tee with his leather jacket over the top. Not a complete surprise but he just looked extra kissable today. When Kurt saw Blaine a smile instantly broke out on his face and his heart began to swell and his stomach started doing summersaults.

When Kurt reached his locker he didn't know what overtook him but he pulled Blaine into a heated, passionate kiss with a lot of teeth and tongue. When he eventually released his grasp on Blaine's neck and pulled away from the kiss his hand flew to his mouth and he started to stutter.

"I-I'm sorry B-laine... I don't... Know... OMG" Kurt struggled to breathe as he spoke.

"Hey, don't apologize that was the best way to say hello" Blaine lent back against the lockers smirking to himself.

"You, don't understand!"

"Then tell me" Blaine sounded genuinely concerned that Kurt was so upset.

"I can't do this, us, it can't happen"

"What do you mean?" Blaine was starting to get a little angry by this point.

"I mean something. I won't just float from one guy to the next. If you want this so bad, you need to tell me that it will last forever."

"Well, nothing lasts forever Kurt, every good thing must come to an end."

"Blaine. Tell me this isn't just a onetime thing and that when you've marked me you'll still want me and you won't just drop me for someone else."

Blaine's face fell and Kurt could feel his eyes fill up with tears.

"Listen Kurt..."

"I knew it"

"Just listen for goodness sake it'll be so much easier if you weren't such a fucking baby."

"Excuse me"

"Shut up and listen. When I first saw you that is exactly what I thought of doing."

Kurt couldn't take any more he just turned to leave, leave the corridor, leave the school. How could he.

Blaine felt so bad because now he just wants Kurt not for physical reasons but for reasons far beyond.

At that time Rachel walked over to Blaine.

"Don't forget tomorrow"

"Wait... what?"

"Tomorrow you said you'd sing at glee club"

"Oh right yeah, tomorrow I'll be there"

Rachel turned and left Blaine standing on the hallway once again smirking to himself. He knew exactly how to get Kurt back on his good side.


	5. A whole new side

Chapter 5 – A whole new side

Thursday morning and Kurt was struggling to force himself out of his bed let alone dragging his dumb ass into school to face Blaine. As h was getting dressed his phone buzzed.

**From Mercedes **

**Hey white boy! Where were you yesterday I missed you :'( Don't forget Glee today that Blaine guy is singing today ;)**

**Xxx**

As Kurt read the text over again he remembered that Rachel has challenged Blaine thinking h couldn't sing. Hell, Kurt didn't know either and wasn't really bothered.

...

The day passed rather quickly without bumping into Blaine. He had classes with Blaine yes, but Blaine didn't turn up to any of them. It was probably wise but Kurt kind of missed him.

At 3:00 pm Kurt headed off to Glee arm in arm with none other than Mercedes and they sat down together in the front row.

Other members of New Directions started to drift in eager to see Blaine's performance.

And, soon enough Blaine walked in but there was something different he was wearing dark wash jeans, a white button down, a grey cardigan and a red bowtie. Completely different from his Badboy image he created. The next thing Kurt noticed was that his hair wasn't stuck to his head, Kurt liked the new Blaine look.

As Mr Shuester came into Glee he called Blaine up to share his song.

Everyone was shocked when Blaine grabbed an acoustic guitar and a stool. He sat directly in front of Mercedes and Kurt and started to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day_

_He had a funny way a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

Everyone was staring at Blaine serenading Kurt with a song that wasn't menacing or extremely flirty just simple and emotional. Something no-one expected Blaine to do.

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play _

_And the rules we like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

All Kurt could do was sit motionless and stare at Blaine feeling moisture build up in his eyes. It took all his strength not to cry and cling to Blaine for the rest of time. Here was Blaine, Badboy Blaine without his hard exterior and showing the soft, kind and romantic interior Blaine. A Blaine, Kurt was falling for and he wasn't ashamed for falling for him either.

_The sun, telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes we'll make it dark again _

_And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

Kurt couldn't stop himself, now crying freely.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_And here we are two strangers_

_In a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next?_

_Here we with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to let this fire to rest_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don you want the way that I feel for you?_

As the final guitar chords softened the New Directions applauded Blaine whilst Kurt wiped the few tears from his face with the sleeve of his Marc Jacobs sweater.

Both boys just stared into the others eyes, not needing any words to communicate. Kurt mouthed 'thank you' and moved to close the gap between them with a sweet, chaste kiss.

Both breaking apart to the sound of cat calls and whistles.

Sending each other a toothy grin they realised that they belonged together.

...

After glee club Kurt and Blaine left the together and were heading to Kurt's locker.

When they reached their destination Kurt removed the books from his locker and turned to Blaine asking the question he's been dying to know.

"What happened?"

"Err..."

"Why did you change your image?"

"For you, I wanted to prove to you that I may act like a total jerk sometimes, most of the time, but underneath the clothes I'm just as scarred as you are. Truth is I don't like who I've become, I never used to be this guy. At my first high-school I was bullied for being gay, pushed, slurs and you know, the usual. I was so scared that I built these walls so nobody would come near me but every time I'm around you, you knock those walls down and I feel like I can be myself around you."

"Blaine! I don't know what to say?"

"Well I-"

Kurt brought Blaine into the most passionate kiss they've ever exchanged. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck whilst Blaine's hands rested gently on Kurt's hips. Kurt pulled away but only slightly so when he spoke his lips brushed against Blaine's ever so slightly "I-I think, no wait erm, I love you, Blaine" Feeling shy Kurt tried to pull out of Blaine's grasp but Blaine rooted him to the spot, bringing his mouth to Kurt's ear and whispering "I love you too" the slight breeze of Blaine's words ghosted across Kurt's ear sending shivers down his spine.

Without realising Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"oh, nothing just who'd think McKinley's residential Badboy would be such a gentlemen at heart?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone about this!" but Blaine smiled to reassure Kurt that he was only joking.

And with one final kiss that electrocuted both parties they walked hand-in-hand out of McKinley.

THE END X

A/N any comments, complaints or any feed-back is really appreciated.


	6. Sharing it with the world

A/N people said that they wanted another chapter so I thought about it and decided that I could add this new scene. Hope you like it. And please review X

Chapter 6 – Sharing it with the world

The next day Blaine waited outside of McKinley for his boyfriend, yes he and Kurt were now officially labelled. Blaine was back to wearing his jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket.

When he saw Kurt approaching his breath hitched in his throat. Kurt was wearing dark blue super skinny jeans, a tight fitting white tee and a black waist coat with a simple black bow tie. Blaine was so caught up in his daydreams that he didn't notice when Kurt was standing right in front of him.

"Erm... Blaine hello?"

"God, I love you. I mean...er... y-you look good. Yeah Great outfit"

"Wow, I didn't expect that kind of reaction. Wait until you see my outfit for glee club"

"Can I see it?"

"Oh no, you havet o wait for 6 lessons to drag by before you can see it"

"I hate you"

"really? Because I could have sworn that a minute ago you told me you loved me. Oh and by the way feelings reciprocated." Kurt added a sly wink and intertwined his hand with Blaine's, dragging him into the school building.

...

Four lessons had dragged by and Blaine was eager to see Kurt's outfit for glee because seriously no-one changes unless it's for P.E. Anyway 12:00 found Blaine sitting in the cafeteria mindlessly talking with the rest of New Directions when Kurt came in and sat next to Blaine.

"Hey" Kurt was greeted with a round of hello's and other forms of greetings including a gentle kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend. This also led to a round of aww's and Finn saying,

"Dude, that's my brother"

"Finn, your my step-brother"

"Yeah but I like to think of you as a real brother"

"I know but you can be a hypocrite at times"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know? You make out with Rachel all the time when I'm around. Or wait is it Quinn at the moment?, sorry I can't keep with your ping-pong type relationship"

This caused an eruption of giggles from their fellow glee-clubbers.

"You never seem to care"

"Oh believe me Finn I care and to make up for all those times I think I'd like to let you suffer" Ending this with an un-expected passionate kiss shared with none other than Blaine.

"Dude!"

"Sorry, just can't keep my hands of him"

"Literally" Blaine chimed in

"Seriously, I don't need to know if my brother is getting laid"

"FINN!"

"What?"

"We haven't DONE anything and even if we DID it wouldn't you your problem"

"Sorry bro, just trying to look out for you"

"I know"

Five minutes of general conversation ended when the end of lunch bell rang.

Kurt and Blaine shared one final peck on the cheek before finally parting ways.

"2 more lessons Blaine" Kurt called before heading of down the corridor. Blaine just huffed to himself and made his way to geometry.

...

The final bell sounded and 100's of students bounded down the halls of McKinley because it's finally Friday and the week-end is among them. However Glee club was being held which meant 1 more our and New Directions were free from the many walls that confined them.

As Blaine made his way to the music room he couldn't help but be a little excited for Kurt's performance, not just because he hadn't really heard Kurt sing but because he didn't know what Kurt planned for his outfit.

After checking that the locker rooms were free from jocks, Kurt entered the door, placed his bag on the bench and began to empty its contents. After a late night conversation with Mercedes they had come to a decision that black and white were the perfect colours. He would wear black leather trousers, a simple white tee and a black leather jacket. His attire would be finished off with black lace up boots and slightly messed up hair.

As he looked in the mirror he began to remove any hair-spray that managed to stay there for the whole day and ruff it up with his hands. Kurt couldn't believe how messy it was. He was about to see his boyfriend like this when his dad, over many years, had never seen him without his hair being coiffed to perfection.

Blaine sat in the front row and space for Kurt. Mercedes walked in and sat on the other side of Blaine. She leaned in and whispered "You're in for a real treat" and winked before sitting up straight again.

This time it was Blaine's turn to lean in "You mean, you know what he's doing"

"Not exactly but I know his outfit"

"Care to spill?"

"Oh Hell to the no, I am not spoiling the surprise my boo has planned for you"

"Sorry"

And that's when Mercedes received a text. She stood up and went over to the CD player and pressed play. When the beginning of bad romance started to play, everyone hushed down immediately.

**() = Mercedes **

**Everything else = Kurt**

_Oh, caught in a bad romance _

_Oh, caught in a bad romance _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh, la, la _

_Want your bad romance _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

When Kurt walked, scratch that strutted into the room Blaine had to try and remind himself that they were still in the company of friends and family.

_I want your ugly, I want your disease _

_I want your everything as long as it's free _

_I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand _

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand _

On the line 'touch of your hand' Kurt ran one finger along Blaine's hand

_I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance _

_Oh, caught in a bad romance _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

_I want your horror, I want your design _

_'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_

_I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love_

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick _

_Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick _

On the words 'vertical stick', Blaine could feel himself getting a little hot under the collar because seriously your super sexy boyfriend shouldn't be able to move his hips like that.

_I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)_

_You know that I want you _

_And you know that I need you ('Cause I'm a freak, baby) I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance Oh, caught in a bad romance _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby Work it, move that thing, crazy _

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby Work it, move that thing, crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby Work it, move that thing, crazy _

_Walk, walk, passion, baby Work it, I'm a freak, baby_

Kurt's strut is certainly something that is on Blaine's list of things he is thankful for.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends _

_J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge _

_J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_

_No, I don't wanna be friends (Oh, caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance _

And Kurt speaking French is a huge turn on and is causing Blaine a little problem.

_I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance) _

_Want your bad romance Want your bad romance (Oh, caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah Roma, roma, ma Gaga, ooh la la _

_Want your bad romance _

Kurt ended his song sitting on Blaine's lap. Looking very innocent Kurt leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear "Did you like it?"

"Like it? I fucking loved it, who knew that our sweet Kurt could pull of the bad ass attire"

"Well I'm not sure I'll wear my hair like this anymore its awful"

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes"

"I think it's sexy" And without warning wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kurt responded quickly allowing Blaine's tongue entrance when asked for. The couple completely forgot they had company until Kurt faintly heard the cries of Finn as complained to Puck. However others in the room were quite enjoying the show, with Santana calling out things like "Wanky" and "Get some, Hummel". The other girls just shrieked and applauded.

When they broke apart they both turned the colour of a fire engine.

...

Outside in the McKinley parking lot Kurt and Blaine shared another kiss before Finn dragged Kurt away to their car.

A/N I have another chapter planned if you guys want it. Review please, I love hearing what you have to say it makes my day. ;) X


	7. A Twist In Popularity

A/N : sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with end of year tests and finishing year 9 and options and just... well it's been hectic! But if you're actually still with me then here is chapter 7!

There isn't really smut in it but it's a little heated and a few choice words.

I'm only 14 soo maybe I'll write actual smut in the future :D

Anyway I'll let you read you now! ENJOY!

Chapter 7 – A twist of popularity

Blaine Anderson was popular, popular with the ladies even though he'd tell them he was 100% gay and also generally feared by the majority of McKinley. However, ever since he and Kurt had started dating his status around school changed from Badboy to Gay Boy. Blaine was proud to be out of the closet and wasn't afraid to be who he was but having your popularity level decrease that quickly was a bit of a blow to your self-confidence.

When Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridor, hand-in-hand the following Monday, they received glares and were called the usual names but to Blaine this was completely new, no-one had ever treated him like this before!

"Kurt! I don't like it" Blaine said with a hint of fright in his voice

"What's up?"

"I-I think I'm... I mean I might be a little s-scared"

"Wait what?" Kurt stopped to face his boyfriend, successfully blocking his path at the same time.

"I don't like what's going on here, it kind of scares me. I mean I've never been on the receiving end of all these names and it is hurtful Kurt"

"I know it is Blaine"

And before he knew it a slushie was thrown in Blaine's face. Cold-icy liquid stung his eyes and slid down the front of his shirt.

"KURT! What is this?"

"Err. It's a slushie Blaine... I'll help you!"

"Kurt! It stings my eyes"

"Just don't rub them"

"What are we going to do?"

"Just follow me" And Kurt led Blaine to the girls' bathroom.

"Kurt? This is the girls' bathroom"

"Do you want to risk running into a jock looking like you do?"

"I'm guessing not"

"You guessed right. Now sit on the sinks and I'll remove the slushie from your face." A slight pause "Hmmmm"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, cherry just happens to be my favourite flavour that's all"

"Do you want some?"

"I thought you'd never ask" And with that Kurt inches forward to press his lips to Blaine's. He licked around the edges of his boyfriend's lips as they broke apart. But Kurt didn't stop there, instead Kurt made sure he didn't let the slushie go to waste, he licks every inch of the cold drink of off Blaine's face and sucks the slushie from his boyfriend's neck! "_Best_ slushie ever!"

"You like it?"

"Of course! It's a special blend of cherry and you, why wouldn't I like it?"

"err... I don't know"

"Exactly!" And Kurt seals it with another kiss. "Come on pretty boy let's get back to class"

"NO!"

"Blaine? Are you that scared?"

"No, I just thought everyone's in class and we're alone in the toilets and I was thinking..." Before Blaine could finish that sentence he was trapped between the wall and Kurt. "I'm guessing you're ok with this"

"huh? Oh yeah this , this is fine" And to prove his point he started to palm Blaine through his jeans. "You okay with this?"

"God Kurt I've wanted this for so long"

"Then I'm glad i'm worth the wait" Kurt gently placed his knee in between Blaine's legs giving him the friction he needed.

"FUCK! Kuuuurttt!"

"You like?" Before Kurt moved away altogether.

"You're such a fucking tease Kurt Hummel"

"Maybe you should come over to my house tonight, Dad's working, Carole will be out with a friend and Finn is going out with Rachel! See ya" With a final wink Kurt twirled out of the room. God that boy would be the death of Blaine! Right now though Blaine has a little problem to deal with...

...

During the last lesson of the day Kurt received a text from Blaine, Kurt blushed as he read.

**From Blaine:**

**Hey bbz! I can't wait 'til we get to urs. I'm gonna bend you over any surface top and fuck you 'til your screaming for it ;) Good Luck concentrating on algebra now! Xxx luv u **

After a few frozen moments Kurt typed out a reply

**To Blaine:**

**First of all I love you too! Xxxx and Secondly who says I'm gonna let you fuck me? Maybe I wanna fuck you instead, I'll tie you to my bed and tease you until your begging for it ;) Good Luck concentrating on Spanish! :L**

That'll teach him.

...

**1 new message from Kurt!**

As Blaine read the received text he couldn't believe that it was Kurt, his Kurt, writing this. If this is what was going to happen after school, fuck Spanish, Blaine was in his own world.

...

The final bell echoed throughout the corridors of McKinley signalling the end of classes. Kurt eagerly waited for Blaine by his boyfriend's locker. As Blaine's face became visible amongst the crowd, Kurt's stomach began doing summersaults and Kurt doesn't know why. He's gone on a few dates with Blaine before, but this is different, Blaine is going to his house. Considering no-one else will be home, Kurt shouldn't have his boyfriend over however everyone breaks the rules. Right?

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine obviously could sense Kurt's nervousness, even though he was trying his hardest not to show his emotions.

"Err, nothing babe, don't worry. You ready?" Kurt couldn't bring himself to meet Blaine's eye, knowing he'd fall apart.

"Yeah, let's go" And Kurt turned to leave. Blaine started to wonder whether or not he'd done anything to upset Kurt, but didn't he flirt with him just 20 minutes ago?

By the time Blaine stepped foot outside of McKinley, Kurt was already waiting in his car. Now he really wanted to know what the fuck Kurt was playing at! He stormed over to Kurt's car and got into the passenger seat. Before Kurt had the chance to start the ignition, Blaine was starting his rant.

"OK, Kurt. Seriously what the fuck have I done?" Blaine completely lost his cool, turning to face Kurt with a look of annoyance.

"Err, what do you mean?" Kurt was confused.

"Well, first you can't look at me; then you barely talk to me; and then you storm off and leave me. What have I done?" Blaine looked like he could start crying at any moment.

"Blaine, not here, just wait until we get to mine"

"So you still want me to come over?"

"Of course I do, I love you Blaine" Kurt held Blaine's hand in his own and stroked it comfortingly.

"Then why are you being like this?"

"I said we'd talk when we get to mine, ok? I promise you have done nothing but be the most amazing boyfriend"

"Ok"

And with that, they started a silent journey to the Hudmel residence.

...

The atmosphere was extremely tense as Kurt pulled into his driveway. The only sound was coming from Kurt's engine, until he switched of the ignition and then it was silent. Kurt turned to face Blaine, unsure of how to tell him that he was a little worried about going through with whatever deal was made by sending those texts.

"Blaine?" But Blaine didn't respond. "Blaine!"

"What? You finally gonna speak to me?" Blaine's face was red with anger and frustration.

"B-Blaine" but Kurt was cut with Blaine's continuation of his rant.

"No, Kurt, listen! Half an hour ago you were all flirty and sexy, but now, now you're just a miserable little boy! What happened?" Blaine words softened as he came to the end of his rant.

"B-Blaine" Kurt looked as though he would burst into tears at any moment.

Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek affectionately; he kissed away the few stray tears that dared to trail along Kurt's cheeks. Blaine placed several butterfly kisses around his face, ending with a soft, barely there, kiss on his perfect lips. Blaine's voice was almost a whisper "You can tell me anything"

Kurt melted under Blaine's touch and right then he knew that he could trust Blaine with his everything. He would die for this beautiful boy in front of him and he was quite certain Blaine would die for him too.

"I'm fine, now" Blaine was obviously not happy with the short response Kurt gave him as he just sat, staring at him adoringly. "I'm just a little nervous about...about...well you know."

"Kurt, you have nothing to be worried about. I love you, Kurt, and nothing is going to change the way I feel about you"

"I know, and that's why I know I'm ready for the next step in our relationship"

Blaine looked about 5 years old, on his birthday and being told he could get a puppy. "Really? You mean that? So we can..."

"YES! Blaine I love you so much and I want to give you the one thing no-one else is ever going to get"

Kurt took of his seatbelt and exited the car, leaving behind a shocked but excited Blaine. Kurt was at his front door before Blaine even remembered how to function.

So maybe being the plankton on the food chain in high isn't as bad as expected, well, at least not when you have Kurt!

THE END and yes this is the end ;)


End file.
